<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pensiero by darkroxas92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754691">Pensiero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92'>darkroxas92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte, è meglio limitarsi al solo pensiero. A volte è meno doloroso così.<br/>A volte, il pensiero è tutto ciò che conta.<br/>(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pensiero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”<br/>Prompt: Riflesso<br/>Numero parole: 204</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il ragazzo osservò in silenzio le macerie fumanti di quella che era stata la sua casa.<br/>
Gli occhi si soffermarono dove una volta si trovava la cucina, vedendo per un attimo il fantasma di sua madre, ancora presa ai fornelli, in attesa del suo ritorno.<br/>
Era stata davvero colpa sua?<br/>
Se non fosse andato dal Re, forse…<br/>
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, allontanandosi da quella linea di pensiero.<br/>
Lui aveva solo seguito le indicazione che gli erano state date. Si era fidato di quelle parole incoraggianti.<br/>
Ora che aveva rivissuto quel momento, ricordava di essersi visto… e allora perché suo nonno non lo ha avvisato di ciò che sarebbe successo?<br/>
Durante quel breve viaggio nel passato gli aveva raccontato tutto, eppure…<br/>
Il ragazzo chiuse le mani a pugno, continuando a restare in silenzio.<br/>
E decise che sarebbe rimasto in silenzio il più possibile.<br/>
Le parole pronunciate ad alta voce erano inutili.<br/>
Se fosse rimasto in silenzio, il suo villaggio sarebbe ancora in piedi.<br/>
Se fosse rimasto in silenzio, sua madre lo avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte.<br/>
Se fosse rimasto in silenzio, non avrebbe perso nessuno.<br/>
Il Lucente decise di relegarsi nei suoi pensieri.<br/>
Dopotutto, finché non avrebbe parlato, non avrebbe potuto fare altri danni.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ed eccomi in questa sfida!<br/>Per il resto del mese cercherò di scrivere una breve storia per il writober di fanwriter.it!<br/>Saranno tutti racconti brevi, ma chissà... potrebbe essere l'occasione giusta per riprendere a scrivere a pieno ritmo ù.ù</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>